In the past the proper orientation of basketball goals has been a problem since appropriately the backboard should be at exactly the regulation height and absolutely vertical.
Although relatively heavy and structurally sound, mounting systems are used to support backboards in the play position, the pounding of the ball against such backboard combined with slam-dunk plays against the rim and board are further combined with temperature changes to cause the boards on even the most sophisticated mounting to become twisted or off absolute vertical disposition. When the above occurs, even in the slightest amount, the shots of the players can be affected.
Even worse, when twisting or warping tensions are placed on a tempered glass backboard, the game stress becomes multiplied many times over and can cause the board to shatter and disintegrate. This is not only costly in replacing of the board itself but also can be extremely expensive because of game delay if the game is on live television.